Venom
Eddie Brock is a rival of Peter Parker's who's hatred for Spider-Man grew and eventually became the villain called Venom. History Humiliation Eddie Brock started out as a journalist for the Daily Bugle and several of his co-workers including Peter Parker did not like him. When the Lizard arrived in New York City, J. Jonah Jameson tasked his reporters and photographers to get the story. One night after following Spider-Man to the Connors house he was attacked by the Lizard but was saved by Spider-Man. After the Lizard had vanished Eddie spied on Spider-Man and learned from Margaret Connors that the Lizard was really her husband. As Eddie ran away he mantioned that this story would win him a Pulitzer Prize. However, Eddie was caught by Spider-Man and all of his evidence was destroyed. After Spider-Man cured Curt Connors, Brock brought Jameson and a police officer to Curt's house. However, Eddie was unaware that Curt had been cured, and with no proof Jameson became infuriated Brock because he believed that he was wasting his time. Brock latter allied himself with Norman Osborn and Spencer Smythe in an attempt to humiliate and unmask Spider-Man. Their plan was that after the Black Widow Spider Slayer abducted Spider-Man he would be brought to OsCorp and unmasked by Brock on live television. However, the Black Widow accidentally kidnapped Flash Thompson who was dressed as Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson learned that the Spider-Man, Brock unmasked was not the real one and fired him for making the Daily Bugle look like fools. Months later Brock attempted to get a job at another news paper company. At first the publisher refused to hire Brock because J. Jonah Jameson said that he was bad news. However, Brock was able to convince him that he could do a good job. Only seconds later the building was attacked by a new Black Widow. The Black Widow destroyed the building and went after Brock but Spider-Man was able to save him. The news paper publisher knew the Black Widow was after Brock so he fired him and blamed him for the destruction of his news paper. This fueled Brock's hatred for Spider-Man even though Spider-Man saved his life. Sometime later just by coincidence Brock was on the George Washington Bridge when a space shuttle piloted by John Jameson crashed on the bridge. As Rhino left the shuttle with the Promethium X, Brock took pictures of Spider-Man instead and lyed to Jameson saying that he could have the pictures of Spider-Man stealing from the shuttle if he gets his old job back. Jameson agrees being unaware of Brock intentions to frame Spider-Man. Powers In the comics For the most part Venom's backstory from the comics remained intact with only one slight change. In the comics Eddie Brock's life had reached a low piont (blaming all his problems on Spider-Man) and was contemplating suicide and goes to a church to pray to God for forgivness. This was the same church that Spider-Man had used the bell to get rid of the symbiote. When Brock arrived at the church the symbiote sensed Brock's hatred and anger for Spider-Man and bonded to him turning Brock into Venom. Appearances 'As Eddie Brock' Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I 'As Eddie Brock & Venom' Spider-Man: The Animated Series Spider-Man: Unlimited *World's Apart, Part One *Warld's Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Enter the Hunter! *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One 'Venom as an illusion, robot or flashback' Spider-Man: The Animated Series *The Alien Costume, Part I (As an illusion seen by Spider-Man) Trivia 76866732453.jpg|Venom's first appearance 8797887.PNG|Venom's second appearance *Venom's design slightly changes between his first and second appearance. In The Alien Costume, Part III, Venom has lightly colored red and blue highlights. In Venom Returns and Carnage, Venom has brighter red and blue highlights and more highlights overall. *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Venom was voiced by Brian Drummond. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains